Son Of Evil
by YumiStar
Summary: No, you are not reading the title wrong. Yes, it's a chapter story of the Daughter of Evil series, and yes, I will be doing the POV Story of Daughter of White. Enjoy :3
1. Son of Evil

**YumiStar Here. The reason I'm writing this before I finish my others is because this idea has been floating around my mind for a while now.**

**And it's been bugging me ever since.**

**So now, I let my plot gremlins take control, and we shall tell the story: KINGDOM HEARTS STYLE!**

**Enjoy.**

**Leagl Stuff:**Dude. FANfiction. :P

**Warnings:**Possible OOC-ness, yaoi, evil jealous princes, character death, and VOCALOID slowly taking over the world....

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-IWISHIWEREALINE-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

**Chapter One:** [悪ノ少年] Son of Evil

Our story begins in the land of Hollow Bastion. A very evil and dreadful place to live.

And the ruler of this land was only 14.

The cause of this was because his late father passed away a few years ago. And being the only heir, he was automatically crowned the king of this land.

Though he said he wanted to be called prince still. He liked that word for some reason. No one question it because that would lead to a server punishment.

**Once Upon a Time, long ago**

**In the kingdom of treacherous Inhumanity**

**And the ruler of this awful land**

**A little prince of only age 14**

_**"SQUALL!" **_yelled a young spiky haired brunette boy with bright blue eyes. He wore a very expensive suite, decorated with silver keys.

**_"SQUALL, WHERE ARE YOU!" _**the boy yelled again, looking for the servant known as Squall.

"Yes, Prince Sora?" Squall asked, appearing right beside his master. He looked eerily like Sora.

Especially if he spiked up his hair some more.

"I want a glass of water....and cake.....and change that water to milk-no, wait, chocolate milk!" Sora said.

"Of course, Prince Sora" said Squall.

"Oh, and around 5, I want to head to the neighboring country of Gongaga as soon as possible!"

"Of course, Prince Sora" Squall said, and bowed to him.

"I thought I told you to stop calling me prince! Your the only one I allow to call me by my name!"

"Of course...Sora" Squall replied, a small smile on his face.

**Had Very lovely furniture**

**A servant with a very similar face**

**Treasured horse held the name of Josephine**

**Everything belonged to him alone**

"Oh, and by the way, it seems that the people are late on the taxes again..." Squall said.

"Send some of our men to get what they can then!" Sora replied, "Damn commoners thinking they shouldn't pay taxes cause their poor...."

"And there was a request from one the farmers"

"What did he want?"

"He demanded that you stop being a greedy bastard of a prince, and give some money to the people..."

Sora scowled, a dark aura around him, "Make sure it's like he never existed...."

"...of course, Sora"

**If the money starts to lack**

**Squeeze it from the foolish raff**

**And everyone that dares challange him**

**Make them disappear**

And with that, Squall stalked off to get his master his cake and chocolate milk.

**Evil flower**

**Blooms daintly**

**With vivid coloration**

**As for the poor weeds around**

**They become it's next meal**

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-IWISHIWEREALINE-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

Dressed in commoners clothes, (with great disdain of course), he wandered the simple city streets of Gongaga, looking for the drop-dead sexy prince of blue, Zack Fair.

_'I wonder...should-should I approach him today?'_Sora thought. Though...the thought of actually talking to Zack made his legs feel like jelly.

Why was it that the one time he needed his spunk, he couldn't seem to muster up the frickin' courage?

**Tyrant Prince fell in love**

**With man of blue on other side of sea**

"What's wrong, Sora?" Squall asked from beside his master, helping him blend in more.

I mean honestly, if it weren't for Squall, all the people would figure out that he was royalty....

"Nothing, just...." Sora started...but then he saw Zack with another man...

And not just any man. Oh, no, if this was just any man, Sora wouldn't have stopped so suddenly.

This was that blasted man of green, flirting with HIS Zack.

Why was he called a man of green anyway? He didn't wear green clothing, and he had blond hair! HOW does THAT make him a man of Green?

It had to be because this man loved flowers so much. 'effin pansy.

**Sadly, for prince, man of blue's affections**

**Were for a man of beautiful green**

"Squall...I wanna go home" Sora said, tears rolling down his face, slowly.

Hesitating for a moment, Squall queitly lead his master back to his boat.

The prince couldn't stop shaking with sadness and rage.

_'They'll pay' he thought, 'Every single one of them will pay'_

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-IWISHIWEREALINE-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

When he was back in his royalty clothing, Sora told his servant to bring in Xemnas, his general of his entire army.

"What can I do for you this evening, your majesty?" Xemnas asked, bowing on one knee.

"...I want..." Sora whispred slowly, facing away from Xemnas, looking out his big window.

**The prince, mad with envy**

**Called in his general one day**

**And said in a very low whisper**

"Yes, your majesty?" Xemnas asked, looking upward towards his prince.

After taking a final glance outside, Sora turned towards his general, and whispered in a voice that shouldn't have been heard:

**_"Destroy the country of green..."_**

The general bowed again, and left the room.

"Squall..."

"Yes, Sora?"

"Could you do me a favor?"

Of course, your mag-" he began.

"Don't say it!"

"I mean, Sora"

Sora turned to his most faithful servant, and smiled sadly at him, "I want you to...."

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-IWISHIWEREALINE-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

Sora was very gleeful!

Really, it was the most beautiful thing he's ever seen!

Smoke rising from where the town of bloody blonde-haired-flower-lovin' people used to live.

The key words being _used to._

And another great thing was that the blond-haired man who stole his Zack has just vanished of the face of the earth!

Sora couldn't be more happy!

**Many places were torn down**

**Many Lives were lost that day**

**The grief of the suffering people**

**Never reaches the prince's ears**

"Sora, I've brought today's snack for you" Squall said, while strolling in with a tray and cart.

"What is it?" Sora asked.

**_"Oh, time for the snack"_**

"Your favorite brioche"

Today just got better.

**Evil Flower**

**Blooms daintly**

**In maniacal coloration**

**Though it is a very beautiful flower**

**There are too much thorns, can never be touched**

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-IWISHIWEREALINE-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

That same evening, a plot was being made by some commoners in a run-down bar.

"I'm not sure about all of you, but I'm sick and tired of everything the prince has put us through" said a long-haired ravened man, clad in red armor.

"But Vincent, what can we do?" asked one man.

The man, known turned towards the man, "I'll tell you what we're going to do. We're going to go down to that castle, and we shall capture the prince, and be-head him!"

"But...the prince has many strong soldiers..."

"Whom just gotten back from a war that was a complete blood bath!"

Everyone gasped in shock.

"I will go myself, if no one will go with me" Vincent said, "But I'm telling you now, this will be the only chance that most of you have to stand up and do something about this prince!"

Getting up from the table, Vincent stood up upon everyone and raised his fist, _**"NOW WHO'S WITH ME!"**_

Everyone, knowing his words to be true, stood up and roared with anger and determination!

**To defeat the evil prince**

**The people finally stand up**

**Led a crowd no more than a bevy of birds**

**Noble swordsman of crimson-red Armor**

And with that, everyone marched out the bar, following Vincent to castle, ready to take back their land!

They we're sick of the high taxes!

They we're sick of all the death!

And they we're completely sick and fed up the Prince's greed and vanity!

They would kill the prince!

**The anger that had piled and piled**

**Wrapped up the entire country**

When they reached the castle, the entire army of the prince's tried their best to stop the intruders.

Though they have gone days, killing all the people the prince wanted dead. And they had just gotten back, with out any sleep.

Needless to say, the army didn't last long.

**Very tired from their long war**

**The soldier's were no-longer a threat**

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-IWISHIWEREALINE-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

Looking out his window, the prince gasped in terror.

"Oh my god! The intruders got in!" he wailed.

He started to pace back and force, very quickly.

_**"WHATWILLIDO?WHATWILLIDO?WHATWILLIDO?WHATWILLIDO?WHATWILLIDO?WHATWILLIDO?"**_

"Sora..." Squall said, calmly.

Sora turned to his loyal servant.

"I have an idea...."

Meanwhile, outside the courtroom where Sora was, the angry mob neared.

They have successfully taken over the castle, scaring away the servants that served the prince.

_**"REVOLUTION!"**_ Vincent shouted, raising his sword, stained with the blood of countless soldier's, and servant who tired in vain to stop themselves.

**_"REVOLUTION!"_** the entire mob sounded.

**The court room was surrounded quickly**

**All the servants ran away**

Opening the door quickly, they rushed to the throne, where the prince say, awaiting them silently.

"So, you finally made it..." Sora said silently, not at all scared about his situation, "Took you all long enough"

**The lovely, dainty prince**

Vincent pointed his sword at the boy's neck, "Silence, you scum!"

Sora became silent.

"You know why we are here"

"Yeah...I know why your here..."

"Your rule as our king is over, you evil scum"

**Finally was caught**

Then slowly, ever so slowly, Sora lifted his head, and looked them all in the eyes without fear.

**_"How desrespectful a man!"_**

That's all he said before they hauled him away, to be locked into his own dungeon.

**Evil Flower**

**Blooms daintly**

**In doleful coloration**

**His paradise is collapsing**

**Brittle, but fleetingly**

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-IWISHIWEREALINE-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

The prince silently sat in his dungeon, his hands tied behind his back, and dressed in complete rags.

That was all he did.

He sat and waited.

**Once upon a time; Long ago**

**The kingdom of treacherous inhumanity**

**Once in rule of this awful land**

**The little prince of only age 14**

He wasn't a fool. He knew what they we're going to do to him.

That's why...

**Time of execution was three in the noon**

**The time when the bells of church sounded**

**The person who was called prince**

**What thought does he have alone in prison?**

_'I hope your safe somewhere....'_ he silently thought.

Then there was the noise of the dungeon door being opened, and in walked Vincent.

"It's morning..." he said...with a bit less malice for some reason.

"So it is" Sora replied.

"Any last requests?"

"...just one"

"And what is that?"

"If you do find him, don't hurt him"

"...of course"

**Finally, the time has come**

**The bell which announces the end**

Vincent lead Sora to the execution grounds. An entire crowd of people we're there.

They cheered when when they saw Vincent lead the boy up the steps to the guillotine. Vincent went back to the crowd himself.

_**"DIE!"**_ yelled some people!

**_"KILL HIM!"_** others yelled.

Sora just ignored them all.

Not giving any eyes to the populace

**_"DESTROY HIM!"_**

**_"GET RID OF THAT SCUM!"_**

**_"BE-HEAD HIM ALREADY!"_**

_"...no!"_

His eyes widened slightly. He looked at the crowd, trying to make sure he head correctly.

And there, near the front.

It...was...

**"He" said these words**

Smiling slightly, Sora said his final words as the church bells began to ring:

_**"Oh, time for the snack."**_

And then he saw black

**Evil Flower**

**Scatters daintly**

**In vivid coloration**

**The people of the latter days speak of him**

**"Oh, he was truly the son of evil!"**

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-IWISHIWEREALINE-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

_'I will protect you'_

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-IWISHIWEREALINE-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

**Next chapter, plz. :3 yeah, I'm uploading this all at once.**


	2. Servant of Evil

**Leagl Stuff: **Dude. FANfiction. :P

**Warnings: **Possible OOC-ness, yaoi, evil jeloues princes, character death, and VOCALOID slowling taking over the world....

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-IWISHIWEREALINE-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

**Chapter Two:** [悪ノ召使] Servant of Evil

_They cheered when when they saw Vincent lead the boy up the steps to the guillotine. Vincent went back to the crowd himself._

_"DIE!" yelled some people!_

_"KILL HIM!" others yelled._

_Sora just ignored them all._

_"DESTROY HIM!"_

_"GET RID OF THAT SCUM!"_

"BE-HEAD HIM ALREADY!"

_"...no!"_

_His eyes widened slightly. He looked at the crowd, trying to make sure he head correctly._

_And there, near the front._

_It...was..._

_Smiling slightly, Sora said his final words as the church bells began to ring:_

_"Oh, time for the snack."_

_And then he saw black._

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-IWISHIWEREALINE-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

_"Squall?" Sora called to his most loyal servant._

_"Yes, Sora?" he replied back._

_"You'll always be there for me...right?"_

_Squall smiled at his brother, softly. That's right, his brother._

_"Always"_

_Sora smiled back at his brother._

_This is there story_

_You are the prince_

_I am just a servant_

_Destiny was divided_

_Pitiful twins_

_I will always protect you, and for that_

_I shall even become an evil_

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-IWISHIWEREALINE-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

They weren't always Prince and servant. They both used to be commeners.

They we're both just born, there mother holding them lovingly.

"What should we name them?" she asked the man that had helped birth them, the King of Hollow Bastion.

The king smiled at his secret lover, and looked back at the twins that we're born.

"How about...Sora and Squall?"

"Those are lovely names"

And thus, both Squall and Sora we're born.

_Unexpectedly, we were both born_

_Blessed by the ringing of the church bells_

For years, they lived with their mother, with the occasional visits from there father.

But one day, they both heard their parents fighting.

**_"I WILL NOT LET YOU TAKE MY CHILDREN FROM ME!"_** the mother yelled.

**_"YOUR CHILDREN! THEY ARE MY CHILDREN AS WELL! AND AS MY CHILDREN THEY SHOULD BE LIVING IN THE PALACE WITH ME!"_**

The fight kept on going, without either parent realizing that they we're heard by both Squall and Sora.

"What're they yelling about Squall?" a 5-year old Sora asked.

"Papa wants us to live in the palace..."

"Even mama?"

"No...just us..."

"Why?"

"...I don't know."

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-IWISHIWEREALINE-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

One day, while both Squall and Sora where playing in a field, their mother and father walked to them.

"Sora?" the king asked.

"Yes, papa?" Sora asked, standing next to Squall, who was looking at his parents, confused.

"I want you to come with me to the castle..."

"Will mama and Squall come too?"

"No, I....Just come with me"

And without letting Sora ask why, he scooped his son into his arms and carried him away..

"SQUALL!" Sora cried for his brother.

Squall would have gone after him. He really wanted too.

But his mother had alreday scooped him up, and walked back to their home.

**Sadly, because of selfish adult reasons**

**Our futures were ripped in two**

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-IWISHIWEREALINE-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

_'I've finally found it'_ Squall thought, now 14 years old.

He had run away from home, wanting to find his twin, and finally after years of searching, he finally found him.

Nearing the entrance of the castle, he asked the guards if they could take him to the prince.

He had a message for him.

Obliging, they lead him through the entire castle, and then finally to the courtroom.

"Your majesty?" one of the guards called inside.

"Yeah, what is it?" he asked grumpily.

"Um, there's a man here to see you...he says he has an important message for you..."

"Send him in" said Sora, sighing.

They guard allowed Squall to pass.

Walking towards Sora, he bowed to him.

"Your majesty..."

"Well, what do you want?" Sora asked, "And don't you dare ask me for money!"

"I....wanted to know, if you still remember me?"

"Huh?"

Standing up, Squall lifted his cloak from his head, revealing his face to his brother.

It only took Sora about 5 seconds to realize who this was.

"S-Squall?" Sora asked.

Squall just smiled.

And he just let his brother go ahead and practically glomp him to the ground as well.

He didn't mind. He missed him as well.

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-IWISHIWEREALINE-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

_Even if everything in the entire world_

_Decides to hate and despise you_

_I will always be there to protect you_

_So please just keep laughing and smiling_

At first, Sora was going to make him his minister.

Squall told him he would be fine just being a simple servant.

Sora agreed, as long as Squall called him Sora.

Through the days he spent in the castle, Squall leaned of everything Sora had gone through.

He promised that he would do anything he would ask of him without fail.

If he wanted to go somewhere else instead of boring meetings, Squall would sneak him out.

If he wanted some dessert before dinner, Squall would sneak him as many treats as possible.

If he wanted Squall to go forcefully get his taxes from the commoners, Squall would bring every last bit of gold piece as possible.

And if Sora wanted someone to be gone....Squall would go make sure that they never come back.

_You are the prince_

_I am just a servant_

_Destiny was divided_

_Pitiful twins_

_I will always protect you, and for that_

_I shall even become an evil_

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-IWISHIWEREALINE-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

_'Go to the blue country he said'_ Squall thought to himself, _'It's good for you he says'_

Squall sighed for the umpteenth time that day. It was quite obvious that he wanted Squall to see if his _ZACK _was seeing anyone.

He was so engrossed in his thoughts, that he didn't watch where he was going, and bumped into someone, making them fall to the ground on their bottoms.

"OOF!"

"EEH!"

When he heard the other grunting, (or was it a girlish squeak?), he got up quickly, bowing in apology.

"I-I'm terribly sorry!" Squall stated, quite embarrassed that he had bumped into anything at all!

The other person stood up, and brushed himself off, "It's quite alright"

Squall looked up at the other man, and nearly had a heart attack of shock.

This man was _GORGEOUS!_

He had spiky blond hair, which he let grow out, if the pony tail was a give wore simple black servant clothes, which seemed to work on him perfectly.

The man held out his hand for Squall to shake, while smiling softly at him, "My name's Cloud"

Blushing, Squall shook the offered hand, "Squall"

"Nice to meet you Squall. I would love to stay and chat, but I'm meeting someone right now"

"O-okay" Squall said.

Waving good-bye to him, Squall watch the man run off, while blushing.

He knew already that he was in love.

_When I was visiting the neighboring country_

_The man of green I happen to see_

_His voice and smile were so kind and true_

_I fell in love with her on the first sight_

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-IWISHIWEREALINE-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

_"Squall..."_

_"Yes, Sora?"_

_"Could you do me a favor?"_

_Of course, your mag-" he began._

_"Don't say it!"_

_"I mean, Sora"_

_Sora turned to his most faithful servant, and smiled sadly at him, "I want you to....to get rid of the man of green yourself"_

_Eyes widing slightly, Squall could not answer right away, "I...I"_

_"Is there a problem?" Sora asked._

_"...no. I will get right on that, Sora"_

_"Thank you....Squall"_

_Bowing, Squall quickly left the room. Leaning on the courtroom's door, he silently let his tears fall._

_But if the prince wishes that man_

_To be removed,(If he wishes that)_

_I will answer that wish for you_

_(But why won't my tears stop flowing?)_

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-IWISHIWEREALINE-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

_You are the prince_

_I am just a servant_

_Destiny was divided_

_Madly driven twins_

"I've brought your favorite snack, Sora" Squall said, while strolling in with a cart and snack platter.

"What is it?"

_"Today's snack is your favorite brioche,"_

"Your favorite brioche"

_You begin to laugh_

_Laughing innocently_

"YAY!

Squall smiled at his brother softly while he devoured his snack.

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-IWISHIWEREALINE-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

Both Squall and Sora looked towards the window in the courtroom when they heard the explosions.

Sora ran to the window, and gasped.

"What's wrong, Sora?" Squall asked.

"There's intruders!"

"I'm sure your army will take care of it..."

Though they heard a lot of cries of death, which kinda ruined that thought....

_Soon this country will most likely end_

_By the hands of the angry citizens_

Looking out his window, the prince gasped in terror.

"Oh my god! The intruders got in!" he wailed.

He started to pace back and force, very quickly.

**_"WHATWILLIDO?WHATWILLIDO?WHATWILLIDO?WHATWILLIDO?WHATWILLIDO?WHATWILLIDO?"_**

"Sora..." Squall said, calmly.

Sora turned to his loyal servant.

"I have an idea...."

"You know how we can get out of here?"

"...yeah."

"What? What is it?"

"I'll pretend to be you...."

_If this is what we truly deserve_

_I shall accept this sad and pitiful fate_

**_"WHAT!"_** asked Sora, "No, I won't let you! In fact, I order you to think of something else!"

"I have tried that already, and this is the only thing I can think of" Squall said while untying his tie, "Now start taking your clothes off before I do it for you!"

Knowing his brother always kept to his threats, Sora began to change clothes with him.

_"Here, I will give you my clothes to wear"_

Now with Squall in Sora's clothing, and Sora in Squall's, Sora looked at his brother.

"What now?"

"Go through the other exit, and get away from here as far as possible..."

_"Put them on, and escape immediately,"_

"But...What about you?"

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine" Squall said, while opening the trap door for situations like this.

"But they'll notice it's you and not me...."

"No they won't" said Squall, looking at his brother, "We look too much alike."

_"It'll be alright, for we are twins,"_

Sora went down the trap door. Before he reached the bottom, he looked up at Squall.

"Y-you don't have to do this" said Sora, "You still have time to come...."

Squall just smiled at his brother, and started to close the trap door that can only be opened from the other side.

**_"SQUALL!" _**Sora cried, going back up the stairs, and banging on the door, **_"SQAULL! OPEN THIS DOOR! THAT'S AN ORDER!"_**

"I don't know what your talking about, _Squall"_

Sora looked at the door in shock.

"I do know that if you don't run right now, I'll will never forgive you for letting them catch you so easily..."

_"Certainly, no one will notice at all,"_

And with a final glance at the door, Sora ran through the escape corridors.

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-IWISHIWEREALINE-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

_Opening the door quickly, they rushed to the throne, where, Squall, now dressed as Sora, awaited them silently._

_"So, you finally made it..." Squall said silently, not at all scared about his situation, "Took you all long enough"_

_Vincent pointed his sword at the boy's neck, "Silence, you scum!"_

_Squall became silent._

_"You know why we are here"_

_"Yeah...I know why your here..."_

_"Your rule as our king is over, you evil scum"_

_Then slowly, ever so slowly, Squall lifted his head, and looked them all in the eyes without fear._

_"How disrespectful a man!"_

_That's all he said before they hauled him away, to be locked into the dungeon._

_I am now the prince_

_And you are a fugitive_

_Destiny was divided_

_Sad twins_

_If you are an evil, then I have the same_

_Blood running through my veins_

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-IWISHIWEREALINE-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

"...so who are you really?" Vincent asked the locked up Squall, still posing as Sora.

"I'm Sora" Squall simpley replied.

"...your not going to tell me where he is, are you?"

"I don't know what your talking about..."

"...fine. I'll be back around 3 in the afternoon tomorrow..."

"Whatever"

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-IWISHIWEREALINE-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

Squall sat silently in the dungeon, just thinking.

Thinking about his childhood.

Thinking about his time working for Sora...

...

How unfair their entire life was

_'Sora....' _Squall silently thought.

_Once upon a time long ago_

_The kingdom of treacherous inhumanity_

_And in rule of this awful land_

_My very lovely sibling of age 14_

_'I hope your safe somewhere....'_ he silently thought.

Then there was the noise of the dungeon door being opened, and in walked Vincent.

"It's morning..." he said with less malice, knowing full well that this boy in front of him was not the prince.

Though he couldn't really stop the execution.

"So it is" Squall replied.

"Any last requests?"

"...just one"

"And what is that?"

"If you do find him, don't hurt him"

"...of course"

Leading Squall to his end, Vincent brought him to the cheering crowed...

_Even if everything in the entire world_

He led him to the guillotine, and then joined the crowd.

_Decides to hate and despise you_

Being place in the guillotine, Squall ignored the noise.

**_"DIE!" _**yelled some people!

**_"KILL HIM!" _**others yelled.

Squall just ignored them all.

I will always protect you until the end

**_"DESTROY HIM!"_**

**_"GET RID OF THAT SCUM!"_**

**_"BE-HEAD HIM ALREADY!"_**

_"...no!"_

His eyes widened slightly. He looked at the crowd, trying to make sure he head correctly.

And there, near the front.

It...was...Sora.

Why was Sora here?

Smiling slightly, Squall said his final words as the church bells began to ring:

_So please be somewhere laughing and smiling_

He didn't like that his brother was about to see him die, but...

Squall was also a little glade that he got to see him one more time....

_"Oh, time for the snack."_

And then he saw black.

_You are the prince_

_I was just a servant_

_Destiny was divided_

_Pitiful twins_

_I will always protect you, and for that_

_I shall even become an evil_

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-IWISHIWEREALINE-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

_If I could be born again_

_I hope you and me can play once more._

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-IWISHIWEREALINE-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

**I...I need to stop. I'll end up crying if I don't stop. TT______TT**

**I'll post up Regret Message and RE_BIRTHDAY tomorrow, and maybe one chapter of the POV Story "Son of White"**

**Cookie to whoevever can guess the son of White! :3**

**R&R This story, plz.**


	3. Message of Regret

**Okay, here's part three of the series!**

_**Legal Stuff:**Dude. FANfiction. :P_

**_Warnings:_** _Possible OOC-ness, yaoi, evil jealous princes, character death, and VOCALOID slowly taking over the world...._

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-IWISHIWEREALINE-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

**Chapter Three:** [リグレットメッセージ] Message of Regret

_"Squall?" Sora called to his most loyal servant._

_"Yes, Sora?" he replied back._

_"You'll always be there for me...right?"_

_Squall smiled at his brother, softly. That's right, his brother._

_"Always"_

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-IWISHIWEREALINE-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

_'You lied'_ Sora thought, sitting silently on the port of the harbor near the ocean, still in his brother's clothing, _'You said you'd always be there for me...but your not'_

He kept looking at the ocean, the execution still fresh in his mind.

_'Why....why would you....?'_

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-IWISHIWEREALINE-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

_Sora trembled with sorrow, looking mournfully at the now bloodied guillotine_

_This wasn't happening_

_It couldn't be happening._

_He just got his brother back....he...he couldn't..._

_'He...he can't....he can't dead....' Sora's mind kept saying._

_Sadly, the proof was staring back with it's crimson truth._

_The small bottle slipped from his hands, and rolled across the ground. It stopped at red-armored feet._

_Vincent bent down, and picked up the bottle carefully. He walked towards Sora, and tapped him on the shoulder._

_"Excuse me....?" Vincent started._

_Sora turned towards Vincent, thinking that he might be killed now....._

_"You dropped this bottle, sir...." Vincent said, holding out the small glass bottle._

_He was smiling sadly at Sora._

_"....thank you...." Sora said simply, taking the bottle from Vincent's grasp._

_"...your free now...." Vincent started, "You can start your life over again....your majesty...."_

_Sora looked at him, shocked. But by then, Vincent was already walking away._

_Clutching the bottle in his hands, Sora made his way to the harbor._

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-IWISHIWEREALINE-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

Sora stood up from the port. He kept looking at the ocean, silently, thinking about everything.

**_On a small port in the fringe of a town_**

**_A boy stands still, all alone_**

_'You told me about this....'_ thought Sora, _'Yeah...you we're the one who brought me here, and told me about the legend here....'_

**_It was said that from here to the sea_**

**_The secret Legend_**

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-IWISHIWEREALINE-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

_A young Squall was leading his brother Sora through the streets of Hollow Bastion, quite far from thier home._

_"Brother, mama will get mad at us if she finds out we went this far...."_

_"Don't worry" Squall said to him, "I'll make sure that you don't get into any trouble at all."_

_They kept walking for a bit, until the reached the harbor._

_"Squall!" Sora squeaked frightfully, "Mama told us to never come here without her or another adult person we know"_

_"Don't be such a wuss, Sora" Squall said to his brother jokingly, "You should know all the good stuff are the stuff mama and papa don't want us to do"_

_"...why are we here, Squall?"_

_"I wanted to show you this port" said Squall, "I heard from a grown-up, that if you write your wish on parchment, and put it in a bottle...."_

_"Uh-huh?"_

_"And release it from this port, this one spe-spe-this one right here, your wish will come true"_

_"Really?" asked Sora, looking at the ocean with wonder._

_"Yep"_

_"Can we try?" Sora asked, knowing already what his wish was gonna be._

_"Sure"_

_**"Place a piece of parchment with a wish in a small bottle**_

_**And if it's freed to the sea**_

_**Then one day your wish will be granted"**_

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-IWISHIWEREALINE-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

_'The next day, we came back and let the ocean take our wishes...'_ Sora thought.

He held the bottle up to his chest.

_'But...my wish never came true....'_

_**Drifting away, A small bottle of glass**_

_**With a message with a wish inside**_

_**Going beyond the horizon Slowly, disappearing**_

Sora looked at the sun, watching it make the ocean turn a marvelous color of red....

But that color didn't hold too well for him anymore.

He couldn't see the breath taking sight of the sunset.

_'And....you we're being serious...when you said you would do anything without fail....weren't you?'_ Sora thought.

He cringed at the memory.

_'And I think....you loved the man....'_

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-IWISHIWEREALINE-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

_Sora walked through his castle, trying to find his brother and most loyal servant, Squall._

_'I wonder why he didn't show up for dinner?' Sora thought, when he reached Squall's private room. He already checked everywhere else Squall would be. This was the last place he could think of._

_He knocked on the oak doors, "Squall? Are you in there....?"_

_After a few minutes of silence, the door slowly creaked opened, "Yes, Sora?"_

_Sora couldn't speak. Squall's clothes...they...they we're...._

_"Squall, what's wrong?!" Sora asked, quite scared of the fact that his brother was covered in a bloody shirt._

_"....I....I just got back from the errand that you wanted done...." Squall simply replied to him._

_"You...you really...?"_

_"...of course" Said Squall, "Your the prince....your....your word is law"_

_"Are...are you sure your alright...?" Sora asked._

_Squall just smiled at his brother, "I fine....I really am....I just want to be alone for awhile...."_

_"...of course, Squall."_

_Squall smiled, and softly closed the doors. Sora pretended to walk away, and quietly listened to his brother sliding down the floor...._

_And crying softly in his room._

**_You were always there for me_**

**_Done anything; though_**

**_I've only been selfish all this time_**

**_And only gave you troubles_**

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-IWISHIWEREALINE-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

_'I'm so sorry, Squall....' _Sora thought, _'I didn't mean for you to have so much pain...I....I was just so blinded....'_

_**You, who would hear my wish**_

_**Are no longer here**_

Sora kneeled down, and softly dropped his bottle into the water.

_'Please...'_ Sora begged.

**_ So I'll let the sea deliver_**

**_My wish to you_**

He brought his hands up into a prayer, and kept thinking the same thing, over and over:

_'Please let this reach you somehow, Squall....I so sorry for everything I've done to you....'_

_**Drifting away**_

_**My little wish**_

_**With tears and a slight regret**_

_**I now realize the sin**_

_**Sadly, after everything has ended**_

Sora lost all the self control he was using to keep himself from crying.

He started to cry loudly, not caring who heard.

He just knelt there and cried.

And cried.

And cried....

**_Drifting away_**

**_A small bottle of glass_**

**_A message with a wish placed inside_**

**_Beyond the horizon, Quietly Disappearing_**

**_"SQUALL!!!" _**Sora, wailed, **_"I'M SORRY!"_**

**_"I'M SORRY!"_**

**_"I'M SORRY!"_**

**_"I'M SORRY!"_**

**"I'LL SAY IT AS MANY TIMES AS IT TAKES! JUST COME BACK!"**

**_Drifting away_**

**_My little wish_**

**_With tears and a slight regret_**

Quieting down a bit, he looked out at the ocean again.

"And...and if you can't do that...."

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-IWISHIWEREALINE-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

**_"If we could be born again"_**

_That would be fine as well...."_

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-IWISHIWEREALINE-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

_**~YEARS LATER IN RADIANT GARDEN~**_

_**"SQUALL!!!!"** _the key blade master called Leon, happily.

"That's_ Leon_"

"Whatever"

Leon just smiled to himself, and turned towards Sora.

It was wierd....when he looked at him...he felt like he was forgetting something important....

"What do you want Sora?" Leon asked, his Stotic mask back on.

"Will you train with me? Please?" Sora asked, giving his best **_I-Cute-and-lovable-play with me-puppy eyed_** look.

Leon sighed, and caved in, "Fine"

Sora cheered, and dragged Leon towards the Baily.

Watching them happily....we're two men, who looked a lot like Sora and Squall (LEON), glade to see that, though they can't remember, they we're finally together again.

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-IWISHIWEREALINE-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

**......OMG! D:**


	4. REBIRTHDAY

**And here's part four! :3 Oh, and about the lyrics:**

**Son of Evil and Servant of Evil Lyrics were written by me. :3**

**Message of Regret and these RE_BIRTHDAY lyrics are by Kanannon from YouTube. :3**

**Legal Stuff: **_Dude. FANfiction. :|_

**Warnings: _Possible OOC-ness, yaoi, evil jealous princes, character death, and VOCALOID slowly taking over the world...._**

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-IWISHIWEREALINE-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

**Chapter Four:** [再誕生日] RE_BIRTHDAY

_'Where....am I?'_ a lone figure in simple white clothing thought. He had short brown hair and blue eyes.

'Where is this place...?' he thought while looking around. He couldn't see anything else for some reason.

No matter where he looked, he could not see anything else....

The boy sat down on the ground hugging his arms, and bringing his legs to his chest.

_'What is this place....?'_

_When I woke up, I was alone_

_Inside a room painted black_

_I couldn't see anything_

_I couldn't hear anything_

_I was shivering alone in the darkness_

The boy tried looking up, and then noticed a medium-sized hole.

_'But there isn't any light....why?'_

He strained his eyes a bit, and noticed...an object....

Was that a turning spring he saw?

_On the ceiling there was a big hole_

_When I looked closely there was a giant spring_

_'Weird....wonder why that's there....' _he thought.

He looked back down to his legs.

_'I wonder why I am here.....'_

**_'Because you deserve to be here....'_** a voiced suddenly echoed.

The boy looked up quickly, frightened at this new voice.

It had so much....malice in it's words...

_From there, there suddenly echoed_

_A unknown creepy voice_

"W-who are you?" the boy asked, "What is this place?"

He didn't get an answer, the voice just simply told him:

_"You sinful boy"_  
_"From now and all of eternity"_  
_"You will not get out of this room"_  
_It said_

"W-what did I do.....why do I-**_ARGH!?_**"

The boy grabbed his head, as all of his past sins came flooding back into his mind

_At that moment, my memories came flooding back_

_Along with the numerous sins I committed_

He remembered all the people that didn't deserve to be killed...

He remembered all the people who needed money to but enough food to live, but took it from them anyway....

He remembered the first love he's ever had....fall at his own hands...

He....

He remembered the smiles he brought to his brothers face...

And that he won't get to see him again....

_I understood how and why I was here_

_And that I will never return to those days_

_'Sora....'_ the boy, who was actually Squall, thought this name sadly, _'I'm so sorry...'_

He heard a snap, and looked at his hands.

His eyes widened.

Crimson red chains were on his hands.....

A quick flash of a man in armor, and he understood what these chains were....

_On both my hands were red chains_

_They must be the color of the blood someone spilt_

He heard another snap, and looked at his feet.

There were blue chains linked to his feet.

Another flash of a man dressed in blue, and he understood what these meant as well....

_On both my legs were blue chains_

_They must be the color of someone's tears_

He started to cry softly. All his thought flashed across his mind, and he could think of nothing else.

"I'm sorry...." he whispered to whoever was listening, "I-I just wanted to make him happy...."

He cried harder, "I just wanted him to see that there was someone who still loved him..."

He just sat there, crying his heart out.

And he wasn't sure how much timed passed, maybe only an hour, but he started to hear singing.

Very soft singing.

He looked all around him, but he could not find where the singing was coming from.

_"Lu~Li~La~Lu~Li~La"_  
_I hear someone singing_

_I wonder who's singing this lullaby..._

So, Squall just sat there, listening to the soft singing that cheered him up, if only a little.

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-IWISHIWEREALINE-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

"I think it's been....5 hours!" Squall said to the quiet spring, with nothing else to talk to.

_I wonder how much time has passed_

_I asked the spring that never moves_

"..."

"Ok maybe a few years?"

"..."

"Yeah, your right. It's defiantly been a few years....or more...."

"..."

"What!? I do not need a hobby! I'm _perfectly _sane!"

"..."

"....whatever"

Before he could go into his rant about how perfectly _sane_ he was, he started hearing the singing voice again.

He smiled softly to himself. Even if he was stuck here for the rest of eternity, he didn't mind.

not as long as he got to hear the singing.

_The singing voice that comes out of nowhere_

_Gently heals my heart_

Though, for some reason, the singing stopped suddenly, and this worried Squall a bit.

Then he heard a very familiar voice.

_"SQUALL!!!" _the voice wailed, _"I'M SORRY!"_

Squall's eyes widened, "S-Sora?"

_"I'M SORRY!"_

_"I'M SORRY!"_

_"I'M SORRY!"_

Squall's eyes began to fill with tears. Did Sora blame himself for everything that happened to Squall.

"Don't cry Sor" he said, "It's not your fault. None of it's your fault..."

Sora kept on crying.

_"I'LL SAY IT AS MANY TIMES AS IT TAKES! JUST COME BACK!"_

Squall cried with his brother.

When the singing started up again, he decided to join in with his brother.

_But one day, I realized_

_The truth behind the song_

_And then to that lullaby_

_I added a new word to it_

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-IWISHIWEREALINE-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

_**Drifting away**_

_**A small bottle of glass**_

_**A message with a wish placed inside**_

_**Beyond the horizon**_

___**Quietly Disappearing**_

_**Drifting away**_

_**My little wish;**_

_**With tears and a slight regret**_

_**"If we could be born again,"**_

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-IWISHIWEREALINE-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

Suddenly, a small light began to shine from the ceiling.

Looking up, Squall saw a small ball of light float down to him.

_From crevice of the spring_

_A small light came falling down_

He caught it within his small hands, and held it close to he chest.

From the ball of light, he could hear soft singing.

_'Sors....'_

_This Must be-_  
_The message you sent me_

Squall then hears creaking, and looks up once again.

His widened. The giant spring was starting to move.

Not only that, he begins to hear a voice...

_The spring rotates and silently says_

_"Your sins will never be forgiven, but_

_The words of water and the words of evil_

Squall knew that voice....

_We will change those words into songs"_

_'CLOUD!' _He looked at the spring in shock.

He then he heard a snap, and looked at his hands.

The red chains came off. And he heard another voice that sounded very familiar...

_The red chains disappear and said to me_

_"You will soon be reborn"_

_'Vincent?!'_ he thought shocked.

Though, he couldn't dwell on that thought much longer, because he heard another snap.

He looked down, and noticed that the chains on his feet came off too.

He know that voice as well...but that was disappearing.... like it shouldn't even be there in the first place...

_The blue chains disappear and talk to me_

_"Today's your new birthday"_

Suddenly, the entire place was bathed in white.

_And then the world turns white_

Squall looked down at himself, and noticed he was dressed in fur lined black leather jacket, black leather pants, and belts.

A lot of belts.

_'What the-'_

His thought where interrupted by a voice calling him,

_'Squall....'_

_'Sora!'_ he thought.

He ran towards were he heard the voice.

_I will be seeing you soon_

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-IWISHIWEREALINE-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

**~MANY YEARS IN RADIANT GARDEN~**

**_"SQUALL!!!" _**the young key blade master, Sora, called the stoic man through his bed room door, **_"SQUALL, GET UP! AERITH MAD PANCAKES!!!!"_**

The door opened slowly, Squall, known as Leon, peeked through the door.

"The name's Leon..."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever!" Sora said, "Hurry up before Yuffie gets all the good ones!"

Leon just rooled his eyes, and closed his door.

Though he thoughts wander back to his dream...

_'I wonder what that dream was all about?'_

He just shrugged, and got dressed.

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-IWISHIWEREALINE-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

**BUT WAIT!**

**THERE'S MORE!**


	5. Fifth

Guess what?

There's a Fifth part to the Aku No Series.

Guess what else?

I'm gonna do that part.

Guess what else, else?

I gonna make Sephiroth the main character of that story, and possibly OOC. :D

Tomorrow though. I'm tired right now. :P 


End file.
